


Day 13 - Pool Sex

by FrankiValerie



Series: 30 Day NSFW challenge [13]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: Originally, 13th prompt was "rimming" but that makes me cringe so I'm not writing it... I'm also not gonna write the actual fucking in every story because it does get super samey... Maybe I'll add to it eventually.





	Day 13 - Pool Sex

“Yeah, this was a fucking awesome idea, C.” Jack commented, sitting on the edge of the pool with a cold beer in her hand, letting the warm water lap at her ankles as she gently swept her feet beneath the surface.  

Caleb had jumped right into the pool after almost inhaling his first beer, loving the sunshine above them, the villa behind them; a damn good way to relax after that last big job… most of all he loved an excuse to get Jack into a bikini.  Fuck she looked good.  He moved toward her, soon able to touch the floor of the pool again, and wiped his face, brushing back his soaked hair with his hands and loving the cool air on his wet chest.  

Jack tore her eyes from the view in front of her to the much more attractive sight of Caleb approaching her with that mischievous glint in his eye as he looked over her… She took another sip of her beer then put the bottle down, peering at him through her dark sunglasses, grinning wide.  

“Water’s great, gorgeous.. Can I tempt you in?” he said, finally reaching her and stroking a hand up her leg to rest on her thigh, squeezing gently, his eyes finally meeting hers. She pushed the sunglasses to the top of her head, shrugging only able to take her eyes from him a brief moment before needing to feel the heat of their connection again.

“Maybe.” she said, fighting her immediate urge to pounce on him.  

He moved closer to her still, placing a soft kiss on her knee, his eyes slowly roaming over her body again, following the lines of her tattooes and squeezing her thigh again as the line disappeared into those bikini bottoms; a skimpy thing, so teasingly tied loosely at her hips.  He grunted as he squeezed a third time, eyes moving back up to meet her gaze, “You’re so fucking sexy in that bikini, J.”

She grinned wider, almost involuntarily straightening and posing for him.  He pulled back from her leaning back and lifting his feet to let the water support him as he floated back, eyes still on her as he drifted slowly backward, inviting her in with _that_ look.

Fuck, there was no resisting _that_ look.  

She pulled the sunglasses from her head, placing them beside her half finished beer and shuffled forward, looking down into the pool, judging the depth, then pushing into the water. Her feet hit the pool floor and she had to crouch slightly into the water, letting it cover her up to her neck before she moved closer to the deeper side of the pool, finally feeling supported enough to swim toward Caleb.

When she reached him, he reached out for her and pulled her close, his arm around her waist, using his free arm and carefully kicking legs to pull them to the far edge of the pool, where the pool was deepest.  She let him maneuver her as he wished, feeling weightless and safe and wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders, her legs gently around his hips; now almost a natural position when in his arms.

He gripped onto the edge of the pool, trapping her between him and the wall, his other hand stroking over her thigh as he pressed against her, letting her feel just how much she affected him.

She bit her lip, glancing around them; no other villas were nearby enough to see what they could be doing, not like the idea of being caught had ever stopped them before… So she returned her eyes to him and tightened her legs around him, gently grinding her hips to his, enticing that deep, feral growl in his throat.  

His hand stroked higher, from her thigh to her hip, tugging on the string tie of her bikini pantie, his eyes now roaming over her face again, until he leaned in and kissed her, fingers tracing the line of her tattoos without having to see them.  He traced across to her other hip and pulled on the second knot, the last thing getting in the way of him fully accessing her perfect pussy.  She let the bottoms fall from her when the last knot was open, grinning against his lips, giving another slow deliberate roll of her hips, pulling him close with her legs tight around him.  

He pulled from the kiss with a gasp, “Fucking love how you move, J.” his hand now moving to his swimming trunks and hastily pushing down the waistband until his cock was free from them, already pressed to her pussy.  She looked down between them, cursing the distortion of the water cutting off her view of his thick, hard cock, ready for her.

Jack tilted her hips and shuddered against him as he positioned the tip of his cock against her pussy entrance…….

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, 13th prompt was "rimming" but that makes me cringe so I'm not writing it... I'm also not gonna write the actual fucking in every story because it does get super samey... Maybe I'll add to it eventually.


End file.
